eisundfeuerfandomcom_de-20200215-history
A Clash of Kings - Kapitel 41 - Tyrion IX
Tyrion IX ist das einundvierzigste Kapitel von A Clash of Kings, dem zweiten Band der Das Lied von Eis und Feuer-Reihe. Der POV-Charakter des Kapitels ist Tyrion Lennister. Zusammenfassung Tyrion Lennister beobachtet, wie Myrcella Baratheon von ihrer Familie am Hafen von Königsmund verabschiedet wird. Sie segelt mit Ser Arys Eichenherz nach Braavos, um von dort nach Dorne zu gelangen. Auf dem Rückweg der Königsfamilie und ihrer Höflinge durch die Stadt geraten sie in einen Aufruhr hungernder Menschen, der von Joffrey zur Eskalation gebracht wurde. Am Abend berät sich Tyrion mit Ser Jaslyn Amwasser, der ihm erzählt, dass das Volk der Stadt ihn am meisten aus der Lennister-Familie hasst. Synopsis Myrcella wird aus Königsmund verabschiedet Tyrion Lennister beobachtet vom Deck der Kriegsgaleere König Roberts Hammer aus, wie sich Myrcella Baratheon auf der Seeschwalbe von ihren Brüdern Joffrey und Tommen Baratheon verabschiedet. Die große Kriegsgaleere, auf der er sich befindet, wird an der Spitze der Eskorte für die Prinzessin fahren, die außerdem aus der Löwenstern, der Wagewind und der Lady Lyanna besteht. Myrcella verkneift sich jede Träne, und Tyrion fällt auf, wie sehr sie wie eine Lennister wirkt. Tyrion fällt es schwer, fünf Galeeren der Königlichen Flotte zu entbehren, da Stannis Baratheon ohnehin schon die meisten Schiffe der Hauptstadt mit nach Drachenstein genommen hat. Aber Tyrion hatte auf Cersei Lennister gehört, die ihm erklärt hatte, dass im Falle einer Gefangenschaft Myrcellas auch das Bündnis mit Haus Martell zusammenbrechen würde. Doran Martell hatte bislang nichts weiter getan, als zu den Fahnen zu rufen. Myrcella soll nun nach Braavos gebracht werden, und sobald sie dort angekommen ist, würde Doran seine Straitmacht in die hohen Pässe der Roten Berge führen. Dort würden sie eine Bedrohung für einige Lord der Dornischen Marsche darstellen, und vielleicht würden sie von Stannis abschwören. Tyrion vergewissert sich, dass der Kapitän seine Befehle noch kennt: die Eskorte soll nah am Land bis zum Klauenhorn fahren, Drachenstein weitläufig umfahren und über die Meerenge nach Braavos segeln. Sollten sie von einem einzelnen Schiff angegriffen werden, sollen sie es vernichten, im Falle von mehreren Schiffen sollen die Seeschwalbe und die Wagewind die Flucht ergreifen und die anderen drei die Feinde in einen Kampf verwickeln. In Braavos wäre Myrcella erst einmal in Sicherheit. Ser Arys Eichenherz wird mit Myrcella gehen, und er hatte Braavosi angeheuert, die sie dann nach Dorne bringen sollen. Dieser Weg ist zwar nicht der schnellste, aber wohl der sicherste, wie Tyrion hofft. Den Berichten zufolge liegt Stannis' Flotte immer noch vor Sturmkap. Tyrion hofft außerdem, dass Stannis ihnen noch 14 Tage Zeit lässt, denn dann wären die Windenblöcke endlich fertig, die Tyrion zur Verteidigung der Stadt bauen lässt. Tyrion beobachtet, wie der Hohe Septon Myrcella segnet. Zum Abschied verspricht er dem Kapitän die Ritterwürde, wenn er wieder nach Königsmund kommt. Als er die Planke hinunterwatschelt, spürt er die gehässigen Blicke der hungernden Zuschauer. Bronn bringt ihn zu seiner Familie, wo Cersei Lennister ihn ignoriert und stattdessen Lancel Lennister anlächelt. Tyrion grinst verschlagen vor sich hin, weil er um Cerseis Geheimnis weiß. Sie hatte sich zu oft zum "Beten" zurückgezogen in letzter Zeit. Sie besucht dann die Große Septe von Baelor, um sich schon bald in einen Reisemantel umhüllt aus der Septe zu stehlen und sich mit den drei Schwarzkessel-Brüdern zu treffen: Ser Osmund Schwarzkessel, Osney Schwarzkessel und Osfryd Schwarzkessel, die allesamt Heckenritter sind. Mit ihrer Hilfe will sie eine eigene Söldnertruppe aufstellen, wie Lancel ihm berichtet hat. Allerdings weiß sie nicht, dass sie für jede Kupfermünze, die sie ihnen gibt, von Bronn noch eine zusätzliche bekommen, damit sie Tyrion gehorchen Spoiler zeigen Aber selbst Tyrion weiß nicht, dass die drei Brüder eigentlich von Petyr Baelish gekauft sind und ihm gehorchen‚ siehe: VI-Sansa III.. Sansa Stark versucht, die Situation zu retten, indem sie sagt, dass Aemon der Drachenritter auch geweint habe, als Prinzessin Naerys Targaryen seinen Bruder Aegon IV. Targaryen geheiratet habe, und die Zwillinge Ser Arryk Cargyll und Ser Erryk Cargyll seien mit Tränen in den Augen gestorben, nachdem sie sich gegenseitig tödliche Wunden zugefügt hatten. Joffrey warnt sie, ruhig zu sein, andernfalls werde er Ser Meryn Trant befehlen, sie zu töten. Tyrion schaut zu Cersei, um zu sehen, wie sie auf Joffreys Verhalten reagiert, die aber tut so, als sei sie in eine Gespräch mit Balon Swann vertieft. Tyrion überlegt, dass er mittlerweile Varys, der die Kapitäne ausgesucht hat, zu sehr vertraut. Dann fragt er sich, was mit Petyr Baelish geschehe sein mag, von dem sie seit langem nichts mehr gehört haben, seit er nach Bitterbrück aufgebrochen war. Tyrion fürchtet, dass sich Maes Tyrell gegen die Hochzeit seiner Tochter Margaery Tyrell mit Joffrey sträubt. Der Hof gerät in einen Aufruhr Als die Flotte schon ein Stück weit aus dem Hafen hinausgefahren ist, entscheidet Cersei, dass es Zeit sei, in den Roten Bergfried zurückzukehren. Bronn hilft Tyrion auf sein Pferd, da Podrick Payn in der Burg geblieben war. Die schmalen Straßen sind mit Männern der Stadtwache von Königsmund gespickt, die die Masse mit Speeren auf Abstand halten. An der Spitze der königlichen Gruppe reitet Ser Jaslyn Amwasser mit ein paar Lanzenreitern sowie Ser Aron Santagar und Ser Balon Swann. Joffrey reitet neben Sansa, flankiert von Sandor Clegane und Ser Mandon Moor. Dann folgen Tommen und Ser Preston Grünfeld, dann Cersei und Lancel, die von Meryn Trant und Boros Blount beschützt werden, dann Tyrion, der Hohe Septon auf einer Sänfte und zum Abschluss einige Höflinge: Ser Horas Rothweyn, Lady Tanda Schurwerth, Lollys Schurwerth, Jalabhar Xho, Lord Gil Rosby und einige mehr. Die Nachhut bildet eine doppelte Kolonne Wachen. Tyrion sieht in die unruhige Menge hinter den Speerträgern und denkt, dass ihm das nicht gefalle. Er hatte Bronn beauftragt, 20 Söldner unter dem Volk zu verteilen, die dafür sorgen sollten, dass es nicht zu Unruhen kommt, aber es scheint wenig zu nützen. Sie überqueren den Fischmarkt und reiten den Schlammweg entlang bis zur Haarnadelkurve an Aegons Hohem Hügel. Ein paar wenige Zuschauer lassen Joffrey hochleben, aber die meisten hüllen sich in unheimliches Schweigen. Cersei versucht, die Gefahr künstlich zu überspielen, indem sie scheinbar über etwas lacht, dass Lancel ihr gesagt hat. Auf halber Strecke drängt sich eine zerlumpte Frau durch die Wachen und hält Joffrey ein totes Kind entgegen. Joffrey scheint sie einfach niederreiten zu wollen, doch Sansa flüstert ihm etwas zu, und der König wirft ihr einen Silberhirschen hin. Die Münze rollt über den Boden in eine Menge Männer, die sofort in Streit ausbrechen. Cersei ruft von hinten, dass sie weiterreiten sollten, da man für die Frau nichts tun könne, als die Frau plötzlich in eine Hasstirade voller Schimpfwörter ausbricht und die Königin als "Hure" und "Bruderfickerin" bezeichnet. Dann wirft jemand aus der Menge mit Kot nach Joffrey und trifft ihn im Gesicht. Joffrey ist außer sich vor Zorn und verspricht demjenigen 100 Golddrachen, der ihm den Mann nennt, der den Kot geworfen hat. Er befiehlt Sandor, den Mann zu holen. Der Bluthund steigt ab, doch kann er nichts ausrichten, da noch immer nicht klar ist, wer den Kot geworfen hat. Joffrey befiehlt Sandor, sich den Weg freizuhauen, da kippt die Stimmung endgültig und der Mob beschimpft Joffrey als Bastard und Tyrion als "Missgeburt". Auch hört Tyrion Stimmen, die nach Robb Stark, Renly Baratheon oder Stannis Baratheon rufen. Dann entsteht ein gemeinsamer Schrei nach "Brot" in der Menge. Tyrion ruft Cersei zu, dass sie sofort zur Burg fliehen müssen, diese nickt nur, und Lancel zieht sein Schwert. An der Spitze gibt Ser Jaslyn den Befehl, dass die Kolonne Lanzenträger ihre Waffen senken und einen Keil bilden. Einem Mann gelingt es, seine Hand an Joffreys Bein zu bekommen, aber im gleichen Augenblick trennt Mandon Moor sie ihm ab. Tyrion schlägt Joffreys Pferd auf die Kruppe, sodass es endlich losstürmt. Tyrion nutzt die Lücke und reitet hinterher, gefolgt von Bronn. Er sieht, wie an der Seite drei Goldröcke vom Mob niedergemacht werden, während diverse Gegenstände an seinem Kopf vorbeifliegen. Der Bluthund war zurückgeblieben, sein Pferd ritt herrenlos bei ihnen. Ser Aron wird von seinem Pferd gezerrt und das Banner, das er trug, wird ihm entrissen. Balon Swann lässt das Lennister-Banne fallen und zieht sein Schwert. Joffrey und Ser Mandon reiten mit bleichen Gesichtern neben Tyrion her. Als sie den Aufruhr hinter sich gelassen haben, erreichen sie das Vorwerk der Burg, wo Speerträger das Tor freihalten. Nach und nach erreicht die Kolonne den Innenhof. Tyrion ist außer sich vor Wut und stapft zu Joffrey, dessen dreckverschmutzte Krone schief auf seinem Kopf sitzt und der herumwütet, dass er sie alle enthaupten lassen werde. Tyrion schlägt Joffrey so hart ins Gesicht, dass seine Krone herunterfällt, dann wirft er ihn zu Boden. Als Joffrey protestiert, dass sie ihn angegriffen hätten, erwidert Tyrion, dass er damit hätte rechnen müssen. Er sagt ihm, er habe Sandor Clegane und noch einige andere auf dem Gewissen und dass er ein hirnloser Bengel sei. Dann tritt er nach Joffrey, bis er von Ser Mandon Moor zurückgezerrt wird. Cersei kniet sich neben ihren Sohn, während Ser Balon Ser Lancel zurückhält. Tyrion ruft laut hinaus, wer alles noch fehle. Lady Tanda sagt, ihre Tochter sei noch da draußen, andere sagen, Ser Aron, Ser Preston und Tyrek Lennister seien auch noch nicht in der Burg. Tyrion fällt als erster auf, dass auch Sansa fehlt. Ihm ist sofort klar, dass wenn ihr etwas zugestoßen ist, Jaime ein toter Mann ist. Joffrey sagt, er wüßte nicht, was aus ihr geworden sei und Ser Mandon redet sich raus, dass er zuerst auf den König geachtet habe. Cersei schickt Boros und Meryn wieder hinaus, um nach Sansa zu suchen. Ser Boros merkt an, dass ihr weißer Umhang den Pöbel weiter aufstacheln könnte, aber Tyrion schreit ihn an, dass er den Umhang dann eben ausziehen und nach ihr suchen solle, sonst werde er Shagga auftragen, ihm den Kopf zu spalten. Ser Boros wird puterrot und will schon sein Schwert heben, als Bronn vor Tyrion tritt und Cersei ihm erneut befiehlt, hinauszugehen und nach Sansa zu suchen. thumb|280px|Sandor und Sansa ©M. Luisa Giliberti Dann kommt Sandor Clegane mit Sansa und ihrem Pferd in die Burg geritten. Sie hat eine tiefe Wunde am Kopf und ist völlig verstört. Sandor berichtet, dass der Pöbel Ser Aron Santagar zu Boden gerissen und mit Steinen auf sein Gesicht eingeschlagen hat. Besorgt fragt Sandor nach seinem Pferd. Eine Wache ruft vom Turm aus, dass Feuer in Flohloch ausgebrochen sei. Tyrion, der sich um das Seefeuer in der Gildenhalle der Alchemisten fürchtet, schickt Bronn los, der dafür sorgen soll, dass die Wasserwagen nicht überfallen werden. Einen Augenblick lang glaubt Tyrion, Furcht in Sandors Augen zu sehen, und ihm wird klar, dass er sich vor Feuer fürchtet. Er sagt, dass er gehe, weil er ohnehin sein Pferd suchen wolle. Dann befiehlt Tyrion den drei übrigen Rittern der Königsgarde, drei Herolde zu eskortieren, die in der Stadt eine Ausgangssperre verkünden sollen. Ser Meryn meint selbstgefällig, dass ihr Platz an der Seite des Königs sei, aber Cersei herrscht ihn an, dass er gefälligst tun solle, was die Hand des Königs befiehlt. Zwei Felsenkrähen begleiten Tyrion zum Turm der Hand. Dort sagt er ihnen, dass sie Timett suchen sollen. Als die beiden sagen, dass sie keinen Brandmännern hinterherlaufen würden, schickt er sie, Shagga zu holen. Die beiden Felsenkrähen gehen murrend davon, denn sie sagen Shagga sei am schlafen und nicht leicht zu wecken. Schließlich erscheint Shagga aber doch müde und gähnend. Sofort befiehlt er ihm, zu Shae zu gehen und sie zu beschützen, egal, was geschehe. Shagga verspricht, Shae in den Bergfried zu holen. Tyrion bespricht sich mit Ser Jaslyn Am Abend ist der Brand in Flohloch zwar gelöscht und die meisten Aufrührer sind auseinander getrieben, aber es gibt dennoch viel zu tun, sodass Tyrion nicht zu Shae in den Bergfried gehen kann, so sehr er sich das auch wünscht. Ser Jaslyn berichtet über die Verluste durch den Aufruhr, und Tyrion bekommt immer schlechtere Laune. Der Hohe Septon war von den Menschen in Stücke gerissen worden, während er die Götter um Hilfe bat. Ser Prestons Leiche war zunächst übersehen worden, weil von seinem weißen Umhang nichts mehr übrig war. Er ist so grausam zerstückelt worden, dass er von Kopf bis Fuß nur noch rotbraun ist. Ser Aron Santagars Kopf war nur noch roter Brei in seinem Helm. Man fand ihn in einer Gosse. Lady Tanda Schurwerth war von mehreren Dutzend Männern hinter einer Gerberwerkstatt vergewaltigt worden. Man fand sie taumelnd und nackt in der Sauenbauchgasse. Tyrek wird noch immer vermisst, und Tyrion weist Ser Jaslyn an, dass man ihn so schnell wie möglich findet. Er denkt an seinen verstorbenen Onkel Tygett Lennister, der immer gut zu ihm gewesen ist. Auch die Kristallkrone des Hohen Septons ist verschwunden. Dazu waren neun Goldröcke gefallen und drei Dutzend verwundet worden. Dann offenbart Ser Jaslyn Tyrion, dass er fürchtet, dass es bald schon einen noch heftigeren Aufstand geben werde, da es zu viele Diebe und Mörder in der Stadt gebe und sich sogar die blutige Ruhr in den Suppenküchen von Pisswassergraben breit mache. Tyrion fragt, ob er mehr Männer bräuchte, aber Jaslyn antwortet, dass er jetzt schon der Hälfte der Männer nicht traue und dass die Verdreifachung der Goldröcke unter Janos Slynt sei zu schnell und zu wenig gründlich vonstatten gegangen. Unter den Goldröcken befänden sich einfach zu viele Schläger, Feiglinge und Verräter. Dann erzählt er, dass die Lennisters auf den Straßen nicht sonderlich beliebt sind. Sie erinnern sich an die Plünderung von Königsmund durch Lord Tywin Lennister, als Aerys II. Targaryen ihm die Tore geöffnet hatte. Nun geht das Gerücht rum, dass die Götter die Stadt bestraft für den Mord am König und für das Gemetzel an Rhaegar Targaryens Kindern, für die Hinrichtung Eddard Starks und für Joffreys absurde Rechtsprechung. Manche denken voll Sehnsucht an die Zeiten von Robert Baratheon oder fragen sich, ob es ihnen unter Stannis Baratheon nicht besser erginge. Als Tyrion Ser Jaslyn offen fragt, ob sie ihn auf der Straße auch hassen würden, antwortet der Hauptmann, dass man Tyrion am meisten von allen hassen würde, was ihn sehr trifft. Amwasser erklärt, auf den Straßen gelte Joffrey als verzogenes Kind, aber die eigentlichen Übeltäter seien seine Berater. Cersei und Varys liebten sie zwar auch nicht, aber die waren schon da, als es unter Robert noch besser ging. Tyrion aber sei eingetroffen, als sich alles zum Schlechten gewendet habe. Und er habe diese Wilden mitgebracht, die sich an keine Gesetze hielten, zudem habe er Janos Slynt entlassen, weil dieser zu schlau gewesen sei. Dann habe er auch noch den sanftmütigen Pycelle in eine Zelle gesteckt, und manche behaupten sogar, Tyrion habe es auf den Eisernen Thron abgesehen. Tyrion schickt Amwasser fort und lässt Podrick nach Varys und Bronn suchen. Als die beiden eintreffen, fragt Tyrion, wo sie waren. Varys antwortet, dass er sich um die Angelegenheiten des Königs gekümmert habe, während Bronn sich an Tyrions Essen vergeht. Tyrion hat sich angewöhnt, die Frechheiten des Söldners zu übergehen, dieses Mal aber sagt er ihm, er habe ihm nicht erlaubt, zu Essen. Bronn ignoriert Tyrions Schärfe und behauptet, es wäre eine Schande, wenn man in diesen Zeiten Essen vergeuden würde. Als Tyrion sagt, Bronn gehe zu weit, erwidert dieser, dass Tyrion indes nie weit genug gehe. Er solle sich nur einmal vorstellen, wie einfach das Leben wäre, wenn Tommen König wäre und nicht Joffrey. Tyrion erschrickt und warnt Bronn, dass man ihn für solch einen Vorschlag hängen lassen könnte, dann schreitet Varys ein und sagt, dass sie sich beruhigen und sich ein Herz fassen sollten. Handelnde & erwähnte Personen Erwähnte Orte & Begriffe Anmerkungen Siehe auch * * Kategorie:Kapitel mit POV Tyrion Lennister Kategorie:Kapitel, die in Königsmund spielen Kategorie:Kapitel, die im Roten Bergfried spielen Die Saat des goldenen Löwen: Kapitel 13